1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector mounted on a printed circuit board for mating with a complementary plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,060 discloses a conventional electrical connector used in signal transmission networks. The connector includes a housing having a front face and a cavity which is open through the front face for receiving a mating electrical connector. The housing has a terminal support shelf and a wall which is spaced from the terminal support shelf to define a slot between the terminal support shelf and the wall. The slot extends in a longitudinal direction from an upstream end which is open through a rear of the housing to a downstream end which is open to the cavity. The slot has a laterally extending width. The terminals extend longitudinally through the slot and are arranged side-by-side along the width of the slot. The forward ends of the terminals are bent backwards around the forward end of the terminal support shelf so that provide resilient contact portions which are engageable with terminals of a mating plug connector received in the cavity. However, such a terminal structure could not provide a more reliable connection after repeated insertions of the mating plug. In some instances, the backward bent contact end will be broken off from the rest of the terminal. Moreover, manufacture of these terminals requires a number of operations, thereby adding to manufacturing cost.
Hence, it is desired to provide a receptacle connector with improved contact structure to solve the above-described problems.